


Payback Time

by ColorCodeTheWriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Craig is a bottom, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCodeTheWriter/pseuds/ColorCodeTheWriter
Summary: Craig is really, really boring in bed. Tweek is all too familiar with this fact, given that Craig's never made him cum before. He always ends up having to do it by himself afterwards. He eventually decides that enough is enough, and figures out how he's going to get a reaction out of Craig during sex. Let's all hope that Craig likes it rough.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek. Was. Pissed.

That's all he could think as he sulked on his bed while waiting for his boyfriend Craig to come home from work. His fingers dug into the blanket and steam was practically shooting out of his ears as if he were a 1930s cartoon character as thoughts about the night before buzzed through his head.

Yet again, he had to fake an orgasm during sex. Just like the last time they did it, and the time before that.

For the longest time, Tweek couldn't figure out why. At first, he thought it was because their sex life had gone stale because of how long they've been together. But after a lot of thinking, he realized the problem. It wasn't the amount of time that's passed, it wasn't because they weren't trying new things, and it wasn't even Tweek's skill.

It was Craig.

Every time they did it, Craig barely reacted to anything he or Tweek did. It didn't matter who was on top or what position they were in. He would never make any noises, and even when he did, Tweek could hardly notice them because of how silent they were. On top of that, his face never changed. He somehow kept the same facial expression from when they started to the afterglow. Even during his orgasms, he was stone faced and silent. Tweek would be impressed if it weren't for the fact that his partner's reactions to the sex was his main turn on. Hearing Craig moan would be the hottest thing in the world to him if he actually fucking moaned. It was downright infuriating.

Tweek tapped his foot on the carpet while his eye was nearly twitching with rage. He had had it up to here with how boring Craig was in bed. If he could genuinely orgasm just once, he could forgive him for everything. But no. Craig always came and left him to jerk off in the bathroom afterwards because he didn't react to anything. He wanted to hear him scream his name so badly, he couldn't bear it.

It was earlier that afternoon that Tweek got an idea on how he'd get some kind of satisfaction during their sessions. A plan was hatched, and he spent the rest of the day gathering what he needed from sex shops in town. After arriving home, he hid everything out of sight in their room, making sure that he could easily get to it when he needed it later tonight. He didn't want to ruin the surprise element by having them out in the open, after all.

Now that it was all set up, all he had to do was wait. This was without a doubt the hardest part for Tweek. Not that it was difficult sitting on a bed for however long it took for Craig to come home. It was his impatience that was making it challenging. He wanted to destroy Craig's ass right then and there, but he had to wait until he could. That mixed with his anger and sexual frustration towards his boyfriend was a dangerous combination on Craig's part. It'd take a miracle for him to not pass out during what Tweek had planned for him.

Fortunately, he didn't make Tweek wait for much longer. A grayish colored car pulled up into the driveway at around 10:30 at night with the owner stepping out after grabbing his stuff from the passenger seat. He opened up the front door of the house and lazily closed it behind him.

“I’m home,” he called out, hanging his jacket and scarf on the coat rack near the door.

No response.

Normally, Tweek would be quick to greet and hug him, happy to see him after a long day. This was no such case.

“Tweek?”

Again, no response.

“Where the hell is he?” Craig muttered to himself. Instead of brushing it off like he usually would, he went looking for the blonde. He had a particularly rough day at work and needed someone to talk to before settling down. The first room that he decided to check was their bedroom, thinking that Tweek was already asleep or something. He was usually tired most of the time, so it made sense.

The first thing that told him that something was off was the fact that light was shining through the top and bottom cracks of the door. Tweek was definitely in there and definitely awake. Was he waiting for him? If so, for what?

Another thing that screamed “this isn't normal” was the fact that he could hear Tweek grumbling from the other side of the door. He couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but he knew from his tone that it wasn't good.

Was Tweek mad at him about something and about to lecture him? No, that doesn't sound like him at all. Then again, why else would he be waiting for him? Craig tried to make sense of what was going through his head, but he was left still confused as to what Tweek was going to do. After pondering it for a bit longer, he eventually gave up and walked through the door to find out, ready to apologize for whatever his boyfriend was mad at him about.

“Honey, I'm sorry-”

He was immediately cut off when Tweek grabbed and roughly kissed him. Craig’s eyes widened in surprise. That definitely wasn't the greeting he was expecting.

Tweek kept kissing him, and his demeanor went from surprised to relaxed and kissed him back. While he didn't see it coming, he wasn't by any means about to complain.

He soon pulled back and grinned. “Wow. You really must've missed me, huh?”

“Yeah, I did. I've been wanting to try something with you all day, and now that you're finally here, I can,” he said, twitching every now and then.

“Depends on what it is.” Craig wasn't the kind of person that you'd call kinky. He was the complete opposite, in fact. He had no significant fetishes that he got off to, nothing different from regular sex that he liked (that he knew of). He was the definition of vanilla. As long as he got to stick it in someone, he was happy.

Tweek reached into his pocket and pulled out a scarf. “I want to suck you off while you're blindfolded.”

Craig thought it over. While he didn't see the appeal of not being able to watch him give him oral, he didn't want to disappoint him. “All right,” he agreed.

Tweek gave him a slightly annoyed look due to his simple answer and shoved him onto the bed. After straddling him and tying the scarf around his eyes, he kissed him again and started grinding his crotch against Craig’s. Thinking about what he was going to do to him ended up getting him more riled up than he anticipated, and he was eager to get on with it. But in order for his plan to work, he had to follow through properly and not rush into it.

He pulled away and quickly went down to Craig's hips, not wasting any time undoing his fly and pulling his pants down to his knees. He grasped Craig’s dick and moved his hand back and forth, jerking him off to get him hard in preparation. As always, Craig didn't respond to the pleasure he was receiving from his boyfriend. He merely stayed silent as Tweek removed his hand and started to suck his dick like he said he would.

However, the blowjob didn't last very long. Only five seconds in, Tweek pulled off.

“Huh?” Craig groaned. “Why did you-”

His wrists were suddenly cuffed to the bed frame, and he stopped what he was saying in surprise. “Tweek, wait, you didn't say anything about-”

A sharp snap rang through the room as Tweek slapped Craig across the face. “Shut up,” he hissed.

“Ow! What the hell was that for!?”

Tweek shot a glare at his boyfriend. “It isn't fair, Craig! Every single time we have sex, I always have to fake cumming because you're so damn boring! You never react to anything, and I'm sick of it! I need to blow off some fucking steam!” he yelled, slapping Craig again.

Craig narrowed his brows, confused as all hell. “You never told me that I wasn't making you cum!”

“Don't use that lame shit on me, Craig. You know a fake moan when you hear one!” His angry expression was replaced with an evil smirk. “But I know you'll react to what I have planned for you.~”

Tweek’s voice sent chills running down Craig’s spine. While he was definitely scared of what the blonde man was going to do to him, he was also kind of excited. He didn't know if the fact that he was blindfolded was making the situation scarier or sexier. Either way, his heart raced in his chest and a single drop of sweat ran down his brow because of this.

Tweek quickly uncuffed his partner and rolled him onto his hands and knees, tying his hands behind his back with a bandana. A dark chuckle left his mouth as Craig’s anxiety about the scenario increased, and he got up off the bed. “I need to go get something,” he said as he walked out of the room. He came back only a few seconds later with a damp towel.

“The safe word is ‘mocha’,” he said while winding up the cloth. Before Craig could say anything, Tweek reeled back and snapped the wet towel against his balls, shooting pain through his body.

“AAUGH!” Craig yelled out. His legs shook and quivered from the agonizing sensation, and he tried to look back at Tweek. “I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff! Shit, at least warn me!”

“Where's the fun in that, huh?” Tweek purred. He wound up the towel again and struck Craig on the ass, this time with much more force. The raven haired male yelped aloud again with tears welling up in his eyes, dampening the scarf that obstructed his vision. It hurt so much, but it felt strangely amazing.

“Y’know, I think I can get used to this look on you. It's nice to see an asshole like you completely helpless for once,” the usually jittery blonde said innocently, playing with the bandana that kept Craig from moving. The scarf loosened around his wrists and he sighed in relief, thinking that Tweek would let him get into a more comfortable position, only for it to suddenly be tied even tighter than before.

“You didn't seriously think that I'd just let you go like that, did you?” Tweek murmured softly while shaking his head. “I'm doing something way different…”

Craig had no idea how Tweek wasn't stuttering through his words like he usually does, but that was the last thing on his mind. He was more concerned about if he'd survive tonight or not. Hey, at least he'd enjoy it…?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard clothing rustling behind him and he was roughly flipped over onto his back, causing him to lay directly on his hands. His face morphed into a wince from the uncomfortable position and he squirmed around in place. Tweek snickered. “Aw, look at you squirming like that! That's so cute!”

“Ahh, Tweek, don't you think you're being a little too-”

“You can say the word at any time and we’ll stop. It's your choice.”

Craig paused. Did Tweek just say that he could stop? With how much he was talking up the world of pain he was going to put him through, he wouldn't have guessed that he'd show him mercy. 

He thought about his options. While he did think that he should probably calm down a bit, he knew that his body was taking delight in how Tweek was treating him. He was painfully hard, almost stiffer than a tree trunk. He didn't know what to say. Did he want to stop or not?

“I think…I want to keep going,” he finally said quietly.

Hearing that, Tweek changed his position so that he was standing on his knees over Craig's face with his dick aimed right at his mouth. “That's what I thought,” he said with an evil grin forming on his face, and with no warning, shoved himself into his partner's mouth.

Although he was on the smaller side when it came to length, the almost violent maximum speed of his thrusts made up for it, a fact that Craig was not at all familiar with. Up until now, Tweek was usually the more gentle of the two during sex out of fear of accidentally hurting his partner, but apparently he decided that tonight he'd throw that fear out the window and fuck Craig any way he wanted.

Craig’s eyes widened when Tweek’s cock was forced into his mouth. He was given little to no time to process what was happening as Tweek started to facefuck him with no concern for him or his throat. Craig was plenty used to sucking him off, but he never did it in this sort of rough manner. It might as well have been his first time ever giving a blowjob.

Craig gagged repeatedly and struggled to move his hands as Tweek ruthlessly pounded into his face. He closed his eyes tight to try and hold back tears. The last thing that he wanted was to seem weak in front of Tweek, and that was the case even when he was literally being facefucked by him. That's been the case for his whole life, and especially now.

“Ahh, fuuck…!” Tweek moaned aloud, already starting to get taken over by the pleasure. While he did have a good reason to be upset at Craig, he wasn't exactly the best when it came to sex either. He was really sensitive and never lasted very long. In fact, his record was about a minute and a half, and he was really focusing on not cumming until Craig did. Fortunately, the speed of his thrusts along with the fact that he could go for multiple rounds made up for his disadvantages.

“Mmph! Mnn-ph!” Craig tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the foreign object currently filling his mouth. Tweek pulled out for a few seconds with a string of saliva connecting Craig's lips and the tip of his dick, and quickly slapped him.

“Don't talk with your mouth full,” he scolded with a snarl and slid himself back in, thrusting harder than before. He suddenly grabbed a handful of Craig's black hair and tugged upwards so that he could properly fuck his face. Even though he didn't have the length necessary to throatfuck him (which is what he wanted to do), he still could make Craig gag. It was close enough for Tweek to enjoy the pain he was causing his lover.

As Craig finally began to tear up from the discomfort in the front of his throat, Tweek kept letting out loud and squeaky moans, speeding up with every thrust. “Aah! Oh hell yes!” he screamed. His mind was fogging up and he began to feel light headed as his grip on Craig’s hair started to loosen. His thrusts became more sporadic and wild, and he threw his head back in ecstasy. Craig, having learned the signs of what was about to happen over the several years he's been with Tweek, braced himself for impact. He could tell that it was going to be pretty rough, even rougher than it was already.

“Haah, oh fuck, Craig!” he yelled as he pushed himself all the way in, forcing cum down his throat and into his stomach. Screaming in pleasure, he kept sliding in and out of his mouth to keep the feeling going with Craig’s groans of protest in the background, slowing down to a stop only when his hips got tired from heavy use. With heavy pants, he pulled out of Craig, sat back, and took off the blindfold.

“Let's take a quick break. I need…to rest…” he said quietly as he watched Craig sputtering, wheezing, and coughing up cum. Guilt started to creep into his subconscious as he reached towards him. “W-was I too rough?”

The other male sat up and shot him a nasty glare. “First, untie me. Then I'll answer you.”

Realizing that his hands were still tied behind his back, he nodded and quickly removed the bandana that kept them in place. Once his hands were freed, he gave Tweek a swift punch in the arm.

“Yes, you were too rough! I could barely breathe through the whole thing! I was trying to say that safe word, but you slapped me when I tried to get your attention! Were you trying to kill me!?”

Tweek reeled back as Craig lashed out at him, knowing that he completely deserved all of it. “I-I’m sorry! I'm so so sorry! I was just so frustrated and mad at you, I should've just said something before I did any of this! Why was I that stu-”

That's when Craig sighed and shut Tweek up by giving him a short and sweet kiss. “Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Yeah, you fucked up, but to be honest…” He paused and looked away in an almost shy manner. “…I thought it was kind of hot.”

The spazzy blonde’s eyes widened. “R-really?”

“Yeah.”

Tweek’s face lit up when he heard that statement. “So that means that you don't hate me?”

“Tweek, I'd never hate you,” Craig said with a comforting smile. Tweek could do any horrible thing imaginable to him, and he still wouldn't hate him. That was how in love he was.

The smaller man threw his arms around Craig’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into his neck. “I-I love you too!”

Craig quickly hugged him back, enjoying his touch. He always liked making physical contact with Tweek, no matter if it was something as innocent as holding hands or something like sex. It was so sweet and comforting to him, he could never get enough.

Suddenly, Tweek snuck his hand down and roughly grabbed Craig’s still erect dick, which was now a reddish-purple color from the orgasm still building up. “You wanna keep going? I promise I'll be more gentle.”

Craig smirked and laid down, presenting himself to his lover. “It's okay. You do whatever you want to me. You sounded like you were enjoying treating me like that.”

Getting the idea, Tweek gave him a mischievous grin and kissed him. “Oh, I will do whatever I want…”

This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

With how wild Tweek was during the facefucking session along with what he said, Craig knew that he was in for a rough night. But now he was wondering if that was such a bad thing. He didn't realize it at first, but he wasn't lying when he said that he thought that it was hotter than Hell itself, evident by his massive hard on. Maybe he would've liked it a bit more right off the bat if he knew what was coming? Well, besides him and Tweek, of course.

“So, what are you gonna do?” Craig asked.

“You'll see,” Tweek replied with a flirty tone while getting off the bed. He slowly made his way towards the walk-in closet nearby, swaying his hips from side to side to get Craig even more riled up than he already was. As if he didn't torture him enough.

Craig sat up and watched as his boyfriend disappeared into the closet, barely able to wait and see what he had coming to him. His patience was beginning to grow thin and his dick was practically twitching in anticipation. He needed the blonde’s body so badly; he didn't care how he got it as long as either he got to stick it in Tweek or Tweek stuck it in him.

After a few seconds, he walked back out with an outfit in hand. “What do you think of this?” he asked and showed what he had to him.

Craig's eyes widened as he fully examined the outfit. What Tweek had was a red strapless leotard with a hole ripped in the bottom and fishnet pantyhose along with a headband with rabbit ears and what appeared to be a butt plug with a rabbit tail attached. A smirk slowly found itself on his face to match Tweek's.

“Damn. Kinky much?”

“I just facefucked you until you cried and the thought of me being kinky just now came to you?”

Craig shrugged. “That's not important. Just put it on.”

All Tweek could do in response was laugh and shake his head. “Who said anything about me being the one wearing it?”

Craig’s face fell when he heard what had come out of his mouth and he scooted away slightly. “No. There is no way that you're getting me to wear that.”

“Is that so?” He set the clothing down and innocently shrugged. “In that case, I'm going to bed. Good night, Craig.”

“W-wait, what?” he sputtered and sat up a bit. “You can't leave me hanging like this! I haven't even cum yet!”

All Tweek did was shoot him a look that said it all. Oh, the irony.

Craig sat there with his mouth open, dumbfounded and slightly pissed. With a glare at his boyfriend, he reluctantly snatched the outfit from his side.

“Fine, you win,” he growled, removing his shirt. Tweek held his hand up as a signal to stop, causing Craig to give him a confused look.

“Get changed in the closet,” Tweek demanded. “I want it to be a surprise.”

Craig rolled his eyes and made his way towards the closet while side-eyeing him the whole time. “You're lucky I love you,” he muttered as he disappeared into the walk in, hoping that the leotard wouldn't fit.

Tweek gave himself a triumphant smirk and sat down on their bed, waiting rather impatiently for what he was about to see. Using costumes like that in the bedroom was something that he's always wanted to try, and he was so excited and happy that Craig agreed to it, even if it required a bit of persuasion.

After a few minutes, he slowly walked back out of the closet while staring down at his feet, humiliated and seething with anger. Unfortunately for him, it fit perfectly.

“Happy?” he grumbled.

Tweek licked his lips and walked up to Craig, giving him a passionate kiss. “Very…” he purred.

Craig turned away from him with a faint blush, clenching his fists. “Just hurry up with whatever you're doing.” Although he was the type who liked to take his time with his partner’s body, he hated what Tweek was making him do, which was already obvious to said blonde. Of course, that just made the situation even hotter than it’d normally be to him. The damn sadist.

Tweek turned Craig towards the bed and shoved him onto his back. “Oh come on, you won't even let me take my time?” he said, straddling him and pinning him down.

“Fuck you,” Craig snarled.

With a smirk, Tweek quickly swung a knee into his lover’s dick with absolutely no warning. Craig’s eyes widened in a mixture of pain and shock and he screeched out, arching his back up from the agonizing sensation and struggling to move.

“Now maybe you'll think twice before talking like that,” Tweek purred innocently.

With that, he pulled a pair of handcuffs out from seemingly nowhere and cuffed Craig to the headboard of their bed. Craig was just about to ask what he was doing when he abruptly had a rubber ball gag shoved into his mouth, making him choke.

“There, that's better,” Tweek said as he looked down at his completely defenseless lover. He bit his lip in anticipation as he watched Craig squirm and writhe below him. Seeing how much he was trying to undo the cuffs suddenly gave him an idea that sent shivers up his spine, and he leaned down to whisper into Craig’s ear. “I know just what I'll do with you…”

Tweek hopped up off of a nervous Craig and strolled into their closet again, walking back out with a pile of rope in hand. He looped the rope around a small hook attached to the ceiling and, much to Craig's ever increasing horror, began to tie several knots and loops into it, creating a sort of midair harness. It didn't take a detective to figure out what he was planning on doing.

Once he was finished, Tweek slowly walked back over to his boyfriend and freed him from the cuffs, then forced him up onto his feet. “C’mon, Craig. Let's see what you can really handle,” he purred, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the rope harness. Not even the seemingly invincible Craig would be safe from what Tweek wanted to do to him.

He was roughly shoved into the mess of rope and knots and Tweek pulled his hands above his head, tying them in place. Two more loops were tied around each ankle so that his legs were spread out, showing off the rabbit tail butt plug that he slipped in there earlier. There was even some rope tied loosely around his neck with the end in Tweek’s hand. All it would take is a single yank to tighten the loop if he ever wanted to try some erotic asphyxiation. The entire setup might've been a masochist’s dream come true, but to Craig, it was more similar to a death trap. Sure, he enjoyed the facefucking session, but Tweek was going easy on him compared to what he was doing now. Would he even make it through without his body giving out on him? His fear for his life only increased as he watched Tweek strip down in front of him with wide eyes.

Once all of his clothing was gone, Tweek yanked the butt plug out of Craig, earning a yelp from him, and tossed it aside. Part of him wanted to keep it there and really stretch him out, but that would've been a bit too cruel. Tweek might’ve been behaving more aggressively than usual, but he did have standards. Besides, having a hunk of rubber pressed up against his dick wasn't exactly his idea of sexy.

“You ready, bitch?” he said, his eyes and voice filled to the brim with lust.

Craig shivered again as Tweek rubbed the tip of his dick against his sore opening. Was he ready? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he had an almost painful boner that needed taken care of. Giving in to his physical needs, he hesitantly nodded, giving Tweek the green light to go ahead and fuck him.

As soon as he got the confirmation that he needed, Tweek crammed himself into his lover and pounded into him with no mercy. Craig threw his head back and let out a muffled screech. Within a few seconds, he finally exploded, splashing white liquid all over the inside of the leotard and screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Having your sexually frustrated boyfriend hammer your ass raw and then cumming right afterwards was such a strange and conflicting feeling, and Craig didn't know what to think about it.

A sultry grin tugged at the corners of Tweek’s mouth. “That sure didn't take very long,” he snickered and reached down towards Craig’s crotch. His eyes widened. “You're still hard? Looks like I have my work cut out for me…”

What the fuck did he mean by that? Craig felt like he was about to pass out at any moment, and Tweek thinks he's the one doing all the work? It felt like a chore just trying to keep his body from quitting on him!

Tweek gripped onto Craig’s legs for more support and leaned over him in an almost predatory manner, speeding up his already feral thrusts and making Craig throw his head from side to side as if he were possessed by a demon. The evil smirk on his face widened as he ate up his reaction. “Hah, Craig~…! O-oh my god, fuck!~”

Craig sank his teeth into the ball gag keeping him from moaning and yelping out loud, leaving a permanent dent in the rubber, and the rope of the homemade sex swing burned and reddened his wrists and ankles. He was normally resilient when it came to pain, but knowing that it was his own boyfriend causing him such sensations only served to add emotional pain to go along with the physical agony and sick pleasure. His ass was killing him, and it showed by his grimace of a facial expression.

However, his stubbornness always manages to override the moments that his pain tolerance reaches its peak, and he refused to give in. He was determined to prove to Tweek that in the end, he was the one in charge, not him. He had to.

But he failed.

Miserably.

Seeing that Craig was finally submitting to him, Tweek roughly yanked the rope that was tied around Craig’s neck, tightening the loop and making him choke. “W-what? Am I - aah - being too r-rough on you, Craig? I thought you could handle it…” he said, mocking Craig and tightening the rope even more. “Does Craig w-want me to stop and leave him h-here with blue balls all night long?”

“Nnph!” Craig moaned out and shook his head. He let out another muffled sound right after that Tweek could barely make out as the word “harder”. Tweek’s eyes widened in surprise, then his lips curled into a smirk.

“You're r-right. You really do d-deserve to - fuck… - be fucked like the l-little whore that you are…”

With that, Tweek pulled on the rope so hard that Craig’s face was actually turning purple and sped up his thrusts even more. He was going at an almost inhuman pace, and Craig was loving every second. Not caring anymore, he let hot tears roll down his face as his body was pounded into. It almost felt like sandpaper was being shoved and yanked in and out of him, and for some reason, he wasn't opposed to the feeling. It felt like heaven being used like this. He was so used to putting the people around him in their places that he forgot what it felt like to be the one on the other end, the one who got told off and almost mocked for their bad choices. And boy, was he glad that Tweek was there to remind him.

“Haah, Craig! Fuck yeah! I’m g-gonna fucking cum!” Tweek yelled, not giving a shit if their neighbors could hear them going at it like rabbits. His eyes rolled back into his head and he began to see stars as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. The more he slammed into his boyfriend, the closer he got to splashing the inside of him with hot cum.

Meanwhile, Craig felt as though he was about to die from the lack of air. His face was turning various shades of blue from the tight loop around his neck, closing off his esophagus and restricting his breathing. The ball gag wasn't doing him any favors either. His vision became more and more blurred and dark, and he could've sworn that he was seeing flashes in the corners of his eyes. Sweat was pouring from his skin, and he let out yell after yell from the clash of positive and negative stimulus. Craig couldn't have been more confused and disoriented. And it felt so good.

Soon, with a final thrust, Tweek exploded. Screaming out, he kept fucking Craig to ride out his orgasm, filling him up. His thrusts eventually slowed down to a stop, and his muscles relaxed as he steadily pulled out of Craig’s limp body, panting heavily.

“Fuck, man…I sure hope that you're ready to go again and again. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't - Craig? CRAIG!?”

It was too late, Craig had passed out.

\---

As Craig’s eyes slowly fluttered open, they closed just as quickly from the light pouring into the room from the nearby window. He groaned as he gradually became more awake, the blurriness disappearing from his vision, and he tried to sit up. The skin on his wrists, ankles, and basically everywhere on his naked body stung from the leftover rope burns from last night’s sex swing, which has now been put away in the closet. The bunny outfit and ball gag that Craig was wearing was also gone, seemingly removed by Tweek.

It wasn't just Craig’s skin that was hurting either. His teeth and jaw were also sore, most likely from the ball gag. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to try and ease the soreness, then leaned back and stretched his arms. He groaned and let his arms flop to his sides. Just as he did so, Tweek briskly walked into the room with a cool wet cloth in hand.

“Oh, thank god that you're okay! I was so worried that I did something really bad! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I can get you something to eat!” As he rambled on, he placed the cloth on Craig’s forehead, which Craig immediately removed and tossed to the side with a sigh.

“Tweek, I'm fine. You don't need to worry.”

“But I made you pass out! I could've killed you! I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! I was acting like a horny savage!”

Craig rolled his eyes and leaned forward, giving Tweek a short and sweet kiss.”You don't need to apologize, Tweek. That was the best sex I've had in a really long time. I wouldn't have minded going for a few more rounds if my body kept up.”

Tweek let out a sigh of relief knowing that Craig not only was alright, but enjoyed the treatment that he gave him last night. Without thinking, he threw his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, nuzzling his face into his neck. “I love you,” he said with a muffled voice.

Craig smiled one of his rare smiles and returned the hug even if his muscles were still aching. “I love you too,” he replied.

The hug lasted for about four seconds before Tweek let go and leaned back. “I made breakfast if you're hungry.” Right as he said that, Craig’s stomach let out a growl, which got a laugh out of both of them.

“Thanks.” He threw his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up, but winced and sat back down. “Ow…” he mumbled.

“What's wrong? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, my ass just hurts…”

Tweek chuckled a bit. “I really did go crazy on you, huh?”

Craig nodded, forcing himself to get up and get dressed despite the soreness in his ass and thighs.

As they enjoyed their breakfast and talked about whatever slipped into the conversation, Craig couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. He knew that Tweek loved him, but he treated him like he hated his guts. The degrading, the bondage, the rough treatment; Tweek’s never behaved like that in bed before. Was he that sexually frustrated that he became a sadist out of nowhere? Or maybe he was a sadist all along and was too scared that he'd permanently damage Craig’s body? Whatever it was, Craig was hoping that he wouldn't hold back the next time they had a bit of fun in the sheets.

While it was definitely a fucked up thing to think, there are a lot of things in life that are fucked up and beautiful at the same time.

The way Tweek slammed into him with no mercy and how Craig trusted him and loved him enough to let him do it, as well as how they were making each other feel good?

That had to be one of them.


End file.
